interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Dragon Syndicate My ASS
March 5TH, 2037: Long Dragon Syndicate My ASS - Posted to: exnet.pub.discussion.conspiracytheories We've all read the "Official Newswire Special Report" by John Waters. Bullshit, plain and simple. What Mister I-only-say-what-Consortium-tells-me-to didn't talk about was why the I.S.S. was being upgraded. This thing was a piece of space junk! Everyone knew that. Hell, it almost got scrapped in the Debris Hopper program! It wasn't only through the invention of the Chris Hatfield foundation that allowed it to keep flying as a museum or something. It was being upgraded to become the new Orbital Authorities HQ. They've been on Zeus, carefully under the Consortium's thumb for years, and just when they were about to get their own station, BAMMO! Up it goes in flames and down into the Indian Ocean! There was a tiny press release about how the OA were going to make a permanent HQ on Zeus now. How the hell would the Syndicate launch some space debris at the I.S.S? These guys are running scared on every continent as the Consortium and the Global Senate Police close in around them. You need some serious military hardware to toss shit around in space? Do you know who can do that? I hear you all saying it! The Consortium! They want to make sure that the OA, the only ruling body in space is right where they can watch them. They don't want that particular dog off its leash! So now we've got the Authorities detoothed and declawed. The 3800's are flying all over the place between Luna and Earth, with no one watching what they're doing and where they're going. They'll write the reports for the OA, and the Queen will stamp her approval on every single one before it goes out. May as well sign up for the blue suited army, chaps. Before we know it they'll be running the Global Senate too. 88 March 6TH, 2037: RE: Long Dragon Syndicate My ASS - Posted to: exnet.pub.discussion.conspiracytheories So it looks like we have ourselves another uninformed nutter running his mouth off like he actually has any clue what the hell he's saying. This is a board for *intelligent* conspiracy theorists, 88, so let's start with your claim that the I.S.S. had become a "museum or something" thanks to the Chris Hatfield Foundation. Are you snorting XGone, I mean did you even look that up or just decide it was fact for yourself? The Chris Hatfield Foundation generously contributed to the re-construction and upgrade endeavors over the past few years, but according to their own foundation website - it took me 5 minutes to find this information - they've only contributed about 15% of the I.S.S.'s operational budget since the Resource Wars. Next, a museum? This barely deserves a response but I'll just quickly say you are incorrect. Yes, the I.S.S. held regular visits from middle schools and elementary schools across the globe, and included a section devoted to the history of the I.S.S. But it was still fully operational station with a regular crew of scientists and astronauts. Nine of whom were killed in this tragedy, by the way, a fact you seemed to ignore in your little off-the-rails rant. Let's keep this up, shall we? The Orbital Authorities were indeed planning to add-on a new section to the I.S.S. They were going to house a 'small' contingent of a half dozen officers on the I.S.S. - this time gotten from the OA website in 5 minutes - BUT Zeus was still planning to be made their headquarters. You said it yourself, the I.S.S. is in fact old and the OA need the more modern resources provided by Zeus to do their job efficiently. The I.S.S. is also simply at a much lower orbit than Zeus and an OA contingent in low orbit is very much needed - this, you could have found out easily enough on the orbital alert board which is packed for low orbit. Now, I am all for following and believing even the most insane theories out there. I would even say the Consortium did it if I was given evidence or a theory that made any sense. But when your theory is so full of holes it makes me want to gouge my eyes out, I think I'll just pass. So, 88, how about you focus your energy on the facts that have been coming in, instead of running your mouth off and scaring people less willing to call you on your crap? Sincerely, Grey March 6TH, 2037: RE: RE: Long Dragon Syndicate My ASS - Posted to: exnet.pub.discussion.conspiracytheories Why hello there GREY. A simple look at your history tells me that you've only posted here twice before. Welcome to the community. Oh, wait, no. That's not what I meant. I see you've done your research. Research on the Global Wikipedia. Do you know who runs the servers for Wikipedia? Worldview! Now, let's see, who is part of Worldview? Oh. Right. THE CONSORTIUM. Who is controlling the facts now, bucko? Category:Grey Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:March 6, 2037 Category:EXnet Category:Chris Hatfield Category:Consortium (organization) Category:XGone Category:Orbital Authorities Category:Zeus Space Station Category:Worldview Industries